Lhikan (Alternity)
Lhikan was a former Ta-matoran who became a Toa of fire and served with the Toa Mangai in the defense of Metru Nui until their defeat. Biography Lhikan was originally a simple Ta-matoran craftsman whose life was changed one fateful day when he was rescued from an industrial accident by a Toa of fire named Dume. Dume saw potential in the young crafter he saved that day, and in time entrusted him with a Toa stone in the hopes that Lhikan would follow in his footsteps. Lhikan accepted the stone with gratitude, and was transformed into a Toa of fire. In the early years of his career as a Toa, Lhikan was a member of a Toa team assigned to safeguard the Makoki Stone, a device which held valuable information about the mysterious Brotherhood of Makuta. One fateful day the fortress the stone was kept in was attacked by Brotherhood forces, and Lhikan was ordered by his commander to flee the fortress with the stone. Lhikan reluctantly did so, and was the sole survivor of the incident. Lhikan carried the burden of survivors guilt for the rest of his life, and vowed to protect the stone in memory of his fallen comrades. Metru Nui Many years later Lhikan traveled to the island city of Metru Nui with eleven other Toa to combat a violent creature called a Kanohi Dragon that was wreaking havoc on the city. After a month long battle they succeeded in defeating the Dragon and delivered it to Xia. Afterwards the eleven Toa decided to stay in Metru Nui and protect it from any other threats. These Toa formed the Toa Mangai, with Lhikan acting as the team's de facto leader. Toa-Dark Hunter War When the fearsome paramilitary group known as the Dark Hunters declared war on Metru Nui, Lhikan dispatched several messengers, including his teammate Naho, to enlist other Toa in the defense of the city. Within a month Lhikan found himself commanding an army of hundreds of Toa, leading them in battle against the mercenary legions of the Dark Hunters. Lhikan and his Toa fought valiantly against the Dark Hunters, pushing them to the brink of defeat. However, the Dark Hunters had formed an unlikely alliance with the Brotherhood of Makuta, who agreed to send fleets of airships loaded with shadow leach bombs to attack Metru Nui. The Fall Of Metru Nui The war blimps launched a devastating surprise attack on Metru Nui, bombarding the city with thousands of shadow leech bombs. Lhikan and his forces scrambled to mount a counterattack, but most of the Toa had been scattered in the chaos, and many others were drained of their light by shadow leeches. Seeing no other alternative Lhikan ordered his remaining troops to evacuate major population centers and load the civilians onto boats moored at the Ga Metru port. Lhikan’s forces were able to save most of the civilian population, and Lhikan ordered his troops to establish fortifications around the perimeter of the docks in a grid formation and defend the civilians while they boarded the evacuation boats. Before long the combined forces of the Brotherhood and the Dark Hunters descended on the port and attacked the defenders. Lhikan's forces fought valiantly, but they were massively outnumbered and were quickly overrun. Lhikan’s comrades were mercilessly slaughtered, and In a final act of desperation Lhikan unleashed a fire nova blast. The nova blast and the stress of combat left Lhikan exhausted, and he was only saved by the heroic actions of his comrade Naho, who carried his unconscious body on board an evacuation boat. Aftermath Lhikan awoke dazed and confused aboard a packed longboat bound for the Southern Continent. Upon reaching the Southern Continent Lhikan entrusted the Makoki stone to Naho before departing to parts unknown. Abilities and Traits Lhikan was known throughout Metru Nui for his confidence, and his protective nature towards his fellow Toa and the Matoran under his watch. His gentle disposition was drastically changed by his experiences during the Toa Dark Hunter war, becoming hardened and weary from the stress of combat. In the aftermath of the fall of Metru Nui, Lhikan felt overwhelming guilt over the deaths of those under his command, and abandoned his life as a Toa. As a Toa of Fire Lhikan had control over the elemental power of fire, allowing him to control and manipulate fire at will. Trivia * Lhikan's theme * Some of Lhikan's character traits were inspired by the character of William Adama from the 2003 Battlestar Galactica television series. Category:Toa Category:Toa of Fire Category:Toa Mangai